Generally, a latch is a device used for securing first and second members together, e.g., a container lid and a container body. A container comprising a body as an enclosure and lid can be as basic as a reusable shipping container, capable of securely storing and transporting goods. Latches find numerous uses inter-alia, both in storage and transport containers to maintain a protective/secure environment. Thus, latches provide a convenient means for securing and ease of access in loading, storing and unloading enclosed contents.
However, latches mounted directly onto exterior surfaces of enclosures are often exposed to potential impact with other containers, especially during transportation. Latches that protrude from surfaces of containers or cases are especially vulnerable to a collision and damage from an obstruction, for example. To lessen such risk, recessed dishes have been used for mounting latches below the exterior surface of enclosures, for minimizing exposure and risk of damage to the latch.
One example of a recessed mounted latch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,834 to Willems. The twist type latch of Willems is mounted onto a two-piece “dish” like structure. Twist type latches, such as that of Willems include a generally reliable rotation and draw mechanism that makes them highly versatile devices for many retention applications. The dishes for mounting the latches of Willems are divided into two parts where the twist latch, for example, is located in the lower first part of the two-part dish, and a hook device commonly called a keeper, is mounted on the second, upper portion of the two-part dish.
Thus, while the dish of Willems provides means for mounting a twist latch in a submerged space below the surrounding surface to help protect the latch from physical damage, the twist latch-dish combination of Willems is not entirely satisfactory. This inventor recognized that mounting the latch to a dish necessitates extra hardware components, including an anchor or bracket plate adapted for affixing the latch to the floor of the dish with mechanical fasteners, e.g., rivets or screws. The device of Willems also requires a separate keeper and mechanical fasteners for affixing to the upper part of the dish, collectively increasing assembly time and costs.
The methods of Willems also fail to integrate the latch into the dish sufficiently, so as to limit exposure of the hardware components to the elements, like rain and snow. For example, the coil springs of the twist latch are integral components of the device and provide the needed tension on the keeper by exerting a force in a direction opposite from the keeper. Consequently, the coil springs of the latch rely on constant flexural properties of the spring for optimum performance of the latch. However, exposure to environmental factors, such as water, ice, snow, heat, dirt, and the like, can result in corrosion of the springs and deterioration of spring performance, weakening, at least in-part, their ability to flex, reliably. Under such circumstances, the useful life expectancy of unprotected twist latches can become shortened.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, more economic dish-mounted latch device requiring fewer hardware components and abbreviated assembly time requirements, while possessing extended life expectancy from less exposure and better sheltering of key hardware components of the latch from potentially adverse environmental factors.